


flushed

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a ring okay? I was going to propose to you and the stupid ring fell in the stupid toilet.” Derek snaps and Stiles stills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamidontarchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/gifts).



> Not mine.  
> For Kami.  
> Day 26 for the self proclaimed 30 days of proposals challenge

“Fuck!” The yell from the restroom startles Stiles awake and he dashes to the bathroom, almost getting caught and tumbling to the ground in the sheets and comforter.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Stiles asks, rushing inside and seeing Derek standing over the toilet. A quick glance over his body seems all is well, but one can never be sure with Derek, the master of hiding pain.

“What? No, I’m fine,” Derek says with a pout, looking up at Stiles before looking back down at the toilet like it’s done something to offend him.

“Then why are you yelling profanities at the inanimate object?”

“I’m yelling at myself.”

“Okay,” Stiles prompts, waving his hands to get Derek to elaborate.

“It’s nothing.”

Stiles enters the bathroom further and stands behind Derek, staring down at the toilet, too. 

“Sure. I may not be a werewolf, but I’ve been with you long enough to know your tells, liar liar pants on fire. What’s the sitch?” Stiles asks, arms coming around Derek and leaning up to rest his chin on Derek’s shoulder. Derek automatically adjusts for him.

“Something fell. Something very important.”

“Uh huh, what was it?” Stiles asks gently, like he’s talking to a spooked horse.

Derek falters and Stiles knows he’s trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

“You know how stubborn I am and I’m not going to let this go. Especially since I had to get out of the warm and comfortable bed. The bed, I will say, you should be in with me right now.”

Derek groans and mumbles something.

“What?” Stiles asks, poking him in the ribs to get him to repeat it louder.

“It was a ring okay? I was going to propose to you and the stupid ring fell in the stupid toilet.” Derek snaps and Stiles stills.

“A ring?” He breathes. “It not stupid,” He says, and kisses Derek’s cheek. “I don’t need a ring but I don’t mind the proposal part.”

Derek looks at him from the side and Stiles sends him a sunny grin.

“Fine, but I’m not doing it in the bathroom.”

They go back to the bedroom and Stiles sits on the bed. He tries to tug Derek next to him but Derek kneels instead.

“Let’s pretend I have a ring, but that can wait, I guess. Stiles, I’ve been with you for a long time now, and known you even longer. We’ve been through some insane experiences and come out stronger after each one. I know that every thing we go through is made bearable with you, and I can’t imagine not having you right there with me. Will you marry me?” Derek says, nerves tingeing his voice.

Stiles pulls Derek and this time, Derek lets himself be tugged onto the bed. Stiles climbs astride his lap and kisses him deep and wet.

“Yes,” he whispers. “And we’ll get a plumber to get the ring and then you’re going to get one too because fuck if I’m letting you get away without one. I’m definitely putting a ring on that and staking my claim.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but he also shudders a little bit and Stiles smirks devilishly.

“Like that huh? A pretty mark for the world to see?”

Derek nods and Stiles pushes him back, leaning in for a much dirtier kiss.

“Let’s see what other marks I can make.” Stiles can’t make many, werewolf healing and all, but it’s not like he can’t _try_.


End file.
